


What They’re Like with a Mobile Phone

by Suileanuaine



Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [4]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV), IT - Stephen King, The Boy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Some are sweet and some are a menace.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Jason Voorhees/Reader, Michael Myers/Reader, Robert “Bob” Gray/Reader
Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570741
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	What They’re Like with a Mobile Phone

Michael (Old Man Myers)

At first he left it in the house all the time until he realised he could use it when he was stalking you  
Sends you very badly taken pictures of you but when you look around you can never find him  
Also makes creepy phone calls and just breathes down the phone  
Only vaguely responds to some of your texts, mostly as one word answers or strings of random letters, numbers and symbols.  
You may have to decode it but he’ll send you shopping lists, mostly sugary treats.  
Don’t introduce him to games, he’ll become fixated for a while but becomes annoyed if he can’t complete a level or if lives run out and then he will break the phone  
Maybe keep some back ups handy  
Do not give him a phone with internet, he’ll research creepy things and send it to you or recreate it in the house  
Do not let him near your credit card because he will work out internet shopping and buy so much useless crap.

Brahms  
So much porn!!!!  
Constantly texts, he needs attention even when he wants to remain in the walls  
He is going to track you if you leave the house  
Phone sex because he is a needy and desperate wall gremlin  
Takes so many photos of you and looks at them all the time  
Likes being able to listen to music anywhere in the house but still prefers records  
Try introducing him to games and hope they’ll distract him for a while so you can get some peace and quiet 

Jason  
Not so great at using the phone and never replies but he likes to receive messages from you.  
Please send him pictures and texts during the day, especially if it’s something you think will make him smile, he likes knowing that you’re thinking of him.  
His phone gets broken frequently so you need to replace it a lot.  
Loves it when you teach him about the world outside of Crystal Lake, he may not like being in the outside world but he likes learning about it, especially when you show him videos (the forest definitely has internet)  
He may die if you send naughty pictures.

Bob Gray (NSFW)  
Gross perv and the phone only helps him in his mission to turn you on and also disgust you.  
Porn, mostly for research purposes - be prepared for so much experimentation.  
Keeps tabs on you even before the relationship becomes romantic (or whatever is closest). He is possessive and is going to remind you who you belong to.  
“Asks for” (aka tells you to send) naughty pictures, definitely tells you exactly what he wants and expects you to do it immediately.  
Phone sex - he rambles about what he can do to you that no one else can.

Hannibal  
Definitely the most normal when it comes to using phones.  
He’ll call you at some point to check how you’re day is but it’ll depend on how busy he is.  
You have nothing to worry about when it comes to Hannibal’s phone skill or usage   
Unless you’re afraid of being invited to dinner  
He might act like some of the things you send him are pointless or silly but he appreciates the sentiment behind it.  
He sometimes laughs at the things you send but he won’t tell you because he is a very sophisticated man that doesn’t enjoy lowbrow humour. You know differently but let him maintain his dignity.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send requests


End file.
